The King's Crown
by Final Hikari
Summary: The chaos of war had barely faded from Windor when the coronation preparations began. Asbel stayed close to the new king's side, but even when they were together, that ominous crimson glow seemed to push them farther and farther apart.
1. Chapter 1

The King's Crown

Chapter I

Speechless

The hands on the clock seemed to move faster with every minute he spent urging them to slow down. He still hadn't decided upon what he should say to his friend, for congratulations seemed cruel with how bittersweet all the day's ceremonies would be. Asbel stood guard outside of the quarters belonging to the prince – no, _king_ – he silently corrected himself. He waited in the quiet hall, alone with his unsettled thoughts.

He also felt worried about leaving Richard when the dilemmas of Lhant would inevitably demand his attention sooner or later. Between all the soldiers who lost their lives during the rebellion and those who fell serving Cedric, the quantity of able and trustworthy guards was severely lacking. Even with most of Dalen's army serving in Barona, the amount of soldiers dispersed in the city to guard the parade route left few at the palace.

To complicate things farther, he could tell that Richard was mistrusting of all the guards, save himself. _But how could I blame him for that?_ Any remnants of the royal guard who survived were stripped of their ranks and imprisoned. After their lethal betrayal to Richard's father, it would have been foolish to let any survivors return to their posts. He crossed his arms as he leaned against the door tiredly, quite aware of how few hours of sleep guard duty had left him with.

_We were still fighting our way through this castle this time yesterday…_ His gaze fell to the floor as the thoughts of time swirled around in his mind. It was much easier to focus upon protecting the newly crowned king, but some thoughts of how quickly things were changing was impossible to avoid. _King Ferdinand was ruling everyone peacefully such a short time ago._

_ …How many days has it been since Richard lost his father?_

_ How many days has it been since __**I**__ lost my father?_

Before his mind could sink any deeper into the dark thoughts, that he couldn't voice, a welcomed distraction presented itself. However, it did not come in the most welcomed way. The door he leaned against too heavily was quickly opened just far enough for him to lose his balance. He fell gracelessly and ended up sitting on the floor and blinking lamely as Richard looked down at him, his eyebrows arched in surprise.

"Are you alright?" he asked as his knight scrambled back to his feet.

"Of course, Your Majesty," Asbel replied with a salute as he adjusted his coat.

"I've told you too many times before not to bother with those formalities," Richard said, though he sounded bemused. "Are you sure you want to come for the parade? You really haven't been taking enough care of yourself."

_He's really acting like himself this morning…_ Asbel thought as he smiled politely.

"I wouldn't want to miss it," he said, though as usual, it didn't feel like the right thing to say. Since Wallbridge, he never knew what was right to say. It was getting increasingly difficult to avoid pushing the conflicted monarch further away.

"The people need to know…but it's still just a silly formality," Richard sighed as he pulled the door farther open.

"You still need plenty of guards," Asbel said as he stepped inside, glancing around at the king's expansive quarters.

Richard stepped aside and motioned for him to come all the way inside. The room was as spacious and lavish as one would expect, though he didn't see a significant amount of personal items. The bookcases were too far away from him to inspect, but the various items above the mantle looked like nothing more than overpriced gifts from other nobles.

"Do you mind giving me a hand with something?" Richard inquired as he fastened the several locks on his door.

"Sure," Asbel said without giving it a second thought.

"There's a certain cloak that I'm supposed to wear for the coronation," he began as he started over to the closet, "but it's on the uppermost shelf and the box has a glass lid."

"Glass box on the top shelf," Asbel rephrased. "That was well thought out."

The size of the royal closet could shame just about any average noblewoman's. It looked to be even larger and more cavernous than the office back in Lhant. It was hard to guess how much gald it cost to have the tailors make so many royal attires. Richard led the way to the back of the closet and pointed to a large box with a thin layer of dust on the top.

"It's that one. You only need to help with getting it down."

"I can carry half of it too," Asbel volunteered. "Do you mind if I stand on that lower shelf?" he questioned as he glanced at the array of shoes neatly lined up on it.

The vastness of Richard's collection of high boots could easily be called frightening.

"It's fine," he replied, sounding mildly disinterested.

"Is all of your stuff in here?" Asbel questioned as he tested the shelf to make sure it'd hold his weight.

"Oh, no," the king said casually. "I have a separate closet for boots and other shoes. There aren't many pairs in here."

"Is it…really big like this?" he asked lamely, glancing around to see that his friend's definition of 'not many' must have meant at least a hundred.

Asbel still tried not to knock things out of place as he climbed up on the low shelf. It was rather awkward to navigate around the higher shelves and rack of shirts, but he managed to pull the box out and lowered half of it down to Richard without mishap. He balanced his half over his shoulder awkwardly as he hopped down to the floor.

"It's a lot heavier than it looks," Asbel said as they made their way out of the closet.

"Most of the needlessly extravagant things are," the king remarked as they set the box down near the mirror.

Asbel removed the lid and gently set it aside. The red fabric of the cloak was bright and soft as the finest fabric gald could buy. He watched as his friend's expression darkened at the sight of it, as though it stirred some of those bad memories they continually tried to ignore. He almost looked wistful as he lifted it out of the old box.

"So what's the significance of this particular cloak?" Asbel asked as he pulled the rest of the thick material out.

"It belonged to my father," Richard said as he looked for the top of the large cloak. "He wore it on the day of his coronation and had it saved for me."

Uncertain of how to respond, Asbel poked through the neatly folded fabric. He found the top first and held it up for the both of them to see. Golden strings hung down from either side, waiting to be fastened by Windor's next ruler. It was also decorated with two light blue gemstones on the front where the strings would be wrapped around.

"I didn't think that I would need it so soon," the king said quietly.

Silence fell between the two of them for a long moment before Asbel responded. "You'll do great out there today…and the cloak looks really regal," he paused for a moment before smiling gently. "I'd probably trip in it, but you don't have to worry about that."

The shadow of a smile pulled at his lips at the light hearted comment – it was almost too easy to push the darker thoughts aside for the other. "Because you'll be close enough to catch me if I did?"

Asbel shook his head with an uncomfortable chuckle. "No, please you wouldn't trip at all. You're more graceful than that."

"Then you don't want to stay that close?" he asked lightly.

"I-I didn't mean it like that," the knight stammered, caught off guard by the question.

"I would hope not," Richard said with a slight smirk.

There was something vaguely unsettling about those frequent smirks that seemed to replace the gentle smiles that Asbel was used to seeing. Regardless, he tried not to dwell upon the fact; it was no time for such worries. There wasn't much time left before they were expected in the entrance hall for the ceremonies to commence.

"Ah…we should get down there soon. Do you want help getting into this thing?" Asbel questioned as he glanced over at the cloak.

"You're starting to sound like a maid," he said bemusedly.

"Don't think I'll dress like one," the knight retorted jokingly.

Richard laughed as he leaned forward to lower his head and shoulders. The young knight fumbled with the golden ties that wrapped around the gems on the front of the cloak. Asbel moved closer as he lifted the cloak out of the box. _I'm going to mess his hair up…or something like that…_ Distantly wondering what had compelled him to volunteer while feeling more than a little awkward, he leaned nearer to pull the cloak around the king's shoulders.

"There you go," Asbel said as he straightened and reached for the golden strings. "I think it ties…like this?"

"I'll take care of it," Richard said as he placed a gloved hand over his knight's to push them away gently.

Richard stood up and walked over to the mirror, leaving Asbel to follow silently. He always looked rather regal, but with the noble cloak and whites replacing the usual blacks and grays, he'd fit anyone's expectations of a king. The fingers within crisp white gloves moved nimbly as he started to tie the golden strings.

"It's a bit too big," Richard observed critically. "Do you think it looks foolish?"

"No, it looks…really fancy," he said lamely, lacking a more eloquent way to put it.

"I suppose we should be going then," he said as the melancholic tone returned. "Thank you for the assistance, Asbel."

"Of course."

Asbel watched as his friend started to remove the locks from the door. He watched silently as the king unlocked each one, but there was something that seemed so habitual about the process that bothered him. He thought back to when they had first met and all the dangers that threatened both Richard and his family when the two of them were just children; living in such a manner for so many years was an uninviting thought, to say the least. The palace may have been grand, but even a prison could be golden.

* * *

Author's Note: And so it's edited and here! The concussion fic. XD The whole idea for this was conspired and put to the paper in August when I had a concussion and severely limited computer time. It's been heavily edited since then, but I apologize for anything that's derpier than it should be... XD

A lot of thought went into this, but let's not ramble about that boring crap. My sister Dr. Meh had some great two cents when she read over the draft of this.

*clears throat*

_"Good, good, get him in your closet, Richard."_

_"I kept thinking, he's probably smirking every time Asbel bends over or something."_

__At some point we decided "in good taste" that Richard should try to trip Asbel near the bed sometime when there's more time.

We are very mature adults. We sure are.

Anyway, thanks for reading! XD The next chapter will be up next week. :D


	2. Chapter 2

The King's Crown

Chapter II

Unofficial Knight

As they departed from the royal quarters, the signs of the rebellion still remained upon the halls. The maids and other servants were working long hours to restore things to order and glory, but it still took time. Asbel understood why it was so important for the coronation to be as soon as possible, but with how little time had elapsed, the scars of war were still very visible.

_These ceremonies are always so dark behind all the festivities…_

As they made their way to the ground floor, Asbel noticed two paintings that had been slashed, a broken mirror, a missing chandelier, and a window being repaired. There were also more lurid sights of all the fighting, like bloodstains on the carpet and splatters of blood on the walls. It was an unpleasant reminder of all the horrors than transpired behind the white walls, even if it would be swept and scrubbed out of sight. It was rather bittersweet to think that the rebellion would be a little more than a story exaggerated and exchanged by the citizens.

_ They all expect Richard to go from fighting to avenge his father and get Windor back to smiling and waving to all the civilians._

_ All in less than a day._

_ What kind of cruel transition is that?_

When they finally reached the entrance hall, the parade procession was assembled and waiting just outside. A platoon of soldiers in full armor led the group with an enormous armored turtle behind them. On top, a tall, castle-like float was securely connected to the shell. There were more soldiers in lines at the sides of the turtle as well as a few on the structure where Richard would be riding. Two servants came to help him aboard, but before Asbel could follow, a firm hand came down upon his shoulder.

He turned to see Duke Dalen regarding him with a critical eye. "Sir Lhant, correct?"

"Yes," he replied, saluting automatically.

"Have you been officially reinstated as a knight?" the Duke questioned.

"I…think so?" Asbel answered uncertainly. "I've been guarding Richard in the absence of any royal guards."

Dalen circled around him with a frown. "But you haven't done any paperwork with the army?"

"No," he replied, feeling slightly impatient.

_Does some silly paperwork really matter with everything that's happened?_ He had to bite his tongue not to voice the insubordinate question aloud – Dalen hadn't been overly fond of him since their first meeting in Gralesyde.

"Then you aren't _officially_ a knight," the Duke sighed. "And it's far too late to have you fitted for any proper armor…"

"With all due respect, isn't Richard's safety more important than uniformity?" he asked, trying to sound as tactful as possible.

"I'd summon someone more prepared if he had more infantry available, but…" Dalen paused, and then pointed to a low area on the float. "You see that middle part behind and below where His Majesty stands? You will be stationed there. The sides and the row of soldiers on the back will keep you mostly out of sight."

"Understood, sir," the 'unofficial' knight said as he hurried off to take his post.

"Get onboard," Dalen said shortly, motioning for him to go to the float. "We don't have any time to waste on anyone else's lack of preparedness."

Asbel climbed aboard and only followed part of the staircase before hopping off into the middle of the float. It wasn't exactly the wisest position from a protective perspective, but the security in front of them was extensive enough. He'd at least be able to make sure that nothing unpleasant surfaced from behind. Richard glanced down at him with a smile and mouthed a 'thank you' that was drowned out by the reverberating sound of trumpets. Asbel returned the smile and nodded as the transport lurched into motion.

The jovial sound of the crowd cheering as soon as they entered the main street paired with the falling confetti was enough to create a sense of safety. The gleefulness could be called contagious. Regardless, he didn't let his guard down and kept scanning the groups of citizens for any sign of dangerous activity. The delight of all the cheering people was a painfully clear reminder of how innocent so many were to all the bloodshed that led up to that parade. Too many of the struggles would be forgotten, while the specific knowledge of them would be unrecorded and left to rot.

Yet with all of those bloodstained memories remaining all too fresh, he felt as though he was miles away from all the celebrating. It was more than just the suddenness of the ceremonies – there was something else wrong. Nevertheless, when he wondered about it, when he looked up at his king and saw that face that barely seemed like his own, only foreboding with no answer ensued.

The procession moved slowly, looping around the main roads for countless citizens to see. They all crowded the sidewalks like an enthusiastic cloud, eager for the crowning of the new king to bring peace back to Windor. Asbel looked beyond the citizenry when Gloandi briefly came into view. He found himself frowning when he took a closer look at it. Something appeared faintly amiss about the way it shined in the sunlight. He had spent enough time in Barona to notice when the valkines looked darker than usual – it was too poignant to be a trick of the light.

_I know I should be happier about all of this, but…_

_ I can't put my finger on what feels so wrong._

The strange sense if isolation surrounded him like a thick fog as they continued along the parade route. Even some of the ordinary, stony faced soldiers were starting to smile, caught up in the triumphant mood. They all continued to march in perfect from while Richard waved to his subjects, looking as noble as a monarch could in such formal attire. The king's gaze never looked back; he kept those eyes dyed crimson locked upon the path ahead.

_Maybe those outbursts will just stop now that we can focus on peace again…he seemed pretty calm this morning._

_ It's not too late to hope that he'll get back to normal._

He didn't want to consider the possibility that his friend's strangely violent behavior would linger now that he was ruling over Windor. It was too different from the Richard he remembered, even if those memories were coated by time's dust, they certainly hadn't faded. It felt too wrong to think that he could have changed that drastically. Worse, it would only put more distance between the two of them. There had already been too much of that over the past seven years.

_I have to be able to help him._

_ That promise wasn't just a bunch of naïve words._

Time moved at a sluggish pace as the procession drew nearer to the palace. The turtle's progress was as slow as one would expect of a tortoise carrying such a heavy load. The coronation loomed in the near future, waiting in the castle's shadows. As grim as it sounded, he hoped that they would have all the bloodstains cleaned out of the throne room by the time it started.

After what felt like a small eternity, the road started to widen as they approached the castle once again. The crowds were denser than ever, each person cheering while trying to push forward and get a good look at the new king. Children were held up on their parents' shoulders and people of all ages waved enthusiastically. Asbel kept his eye on the gates, for the guards were having a difficult time keeping everyone at bay.

_This isn't going to be simple…_

He thought of getting down to help once they were closer, but there were several rows of other soldiers who were closer. Additionally, knowing his luck, Duke Dalen would probably just yell at him for being an unofficial knight in plain sight. The tall gates creaked as they were opened outward, blocking the closest citizens from getting too close. The soldiers at the front of the succession made no attempt to help with the crowd control and simply marched through the gates in perfect formation. The horde was louder than ever, causing their turtle to become unsettled and move a bit faster.

The next few moments disappeared in a rush. When they were nearly through the gates, a child broke free from the crowd and ran toward the giant turtle carrying the float. The child looked up at the sheer size and height of the float as it appeared up close and stared up in awe. The creature voiced its displeasure loudly, startling the child, who shrieked and ran under the turtle.

_Not right now…!_ Asbel grabbed the wall of the float when the creature started to read up on its back legs, causing the entire float to tilt abruptly. He glanced to the soldiers struggling not to fall off the back of the float before abruptly twisting around to look up. The back of the uppermost area where Richard stood was open, offering no guard rail or any other protection. The front was high, but it wasn't made to be held on to, leaving the king with no chance of remaining standing.

* * *

Author's Note: Don't trust a fan fiction writer when they say they'll update soon. XD There was a stamp on DA with that true advice. *brick'd*

Anyway...chapter two! Thanks go to **Rydia Asuka** for proofreading. :D Without you, people still be wondering why in the world it said "frightening" when it meant to stay "frowning." I had to get the original notebook out and all to figure out what went wrong there... XD

I have this feeling that I should have dumbed things down a little more since this is Asbel's point of view. :B

And of course, we must bring you my sister, **Dr. Meh**'s, commentary. This was in relation to Dalen and this question: "Have you been officially reinstated as a knight?"

My sister's response...

_"Dalen, honey, you don't want to know."_


	3. Chapter 3

_The King's Crown_

_Chapter III_

_Blood on the Pages_

Without a second to spare, Asbel struggled to keep his footing as he stepped back and held his arms out. Richard's grip slipped from the stone front of the float and he scrambled for a moment before falling backward. He landed in his knight's awaiting arms, though the force knocked him off of his feet. Asbel managed to put his hand protectively behind the monarch's head before they both landed together in a pile on the floor.

_ So much for tripping…_

The guards shouted as the turtle went back down on all four of its legs. Once it was stable, Richard rose to a sitting position, though they were both slightly tangled in the long cloak.

"Are you alright?" Asbel asked worriedly, looking for any sign of injury as he scrambled to his feet.

"I'm fine," Richard replied brusquely as he accepted the hand his knight held out to him. "Thank you, Asbel."

They didn't have time to say more as the other knights started guiding Richard back up to the platform to bid the crowd a proper goodbye. Asbel frowned at the brusqueness and suddenness of it, but since Richard didn't objected, he didn't protest either. He peered over the side of the float to see a soldier carrying the fidgeting young boy who caused the whole mess far away from the street. Fortunately, the child has escaped unharmed.

_I wonder if I ever caused such a big commotion without realizing it when I was that kid's age…_ He wondered, rubbing his elbow and thinking that he wasn't quite as fortunate as the child.

_I probably shouldn't ever ask._

The guards started to close the gates once they were a safe distance inside the castle grounds. The tall, metal sides came together to close with a resounding _clang. _Richard didn't start to descend until they were completely out of sight from the street, safe in the palace's shadow. With the castle's impressive height, the sun became obscured behind one of the many towers.

"Thank you for catching me, Asbel. I also apologize for my brevity before," he said, gesturing toward the gate.

"Don't worry about it," Asbel said dismissively. "Any of your guards would have done the same, I was just the closest."

"Then thank you for staying close," Richard rephrased amusedly. "Though I suppose that it did not quite count as tripping."

Asbel hopped off of the float first and stood on the edge of the turtle's shell when he held his hand out to the king to help him down. "It's harder to expect the turtle freaking out."

"Running out in the middle of a parade strikes me as something you would have done at that age," he said thoughtfully.

Asbel looked away with a faint flustered blush. "I-I'm not that reckless anymore."

"I bet you would have been quite proud to make such a commotion when we were children," Richard said lightly as he reached out for the redhead's hand.

They disembarked from the turtle together, though they both knew that they didn't have a great deal of time to waste. At any moment, Duke Dalen would come flouncing out with a rainbow of complains and reminders of the time constraints. Richard's other guards were splitting up into groups around them; some would be accompanying their king through the preparations that remained while the other group would go straight to the throne room. Though he wasn't entirely pleased with the arrangement, Asbel was assigned to the group leaving the king's side.

"That was a long time ago," Asbel responded.

"I notice that you did not try to deny it," he said lightly, though he didn't let go of Asbel's hand immediately. "But I suppose it's time for us to part ways. I'll see you after the coronation."

"All right…be careful," he said warningly as he glanced to the armored soldiers.

"I bid the same to you," Richard said, albeit looking wary as he also looked to the soldiers.

The king finally let go of his hand and turned away from him when a flustered Duke Dalen stomped out of the castle. Asbel lingered there for another few seconds, feeling hesitant to follow the other soldiers as they departed. That dark prescient feeling grew worse as he stepped back and watched Richard disappear into the palace.

Asbel turned and had to run for a short while to catch up with the rest of the group. It didn't take long for them to reach the large waiting area that led up to the throne room. He felt a chill run down his spine when he remembered ascending that tall staircase on the day prior, but quickly shook his head to dismiss the thought.

_I need to focus on today._

_ Sophie should be waiting for me somewhere around here…_

The atmosphere and scene in the large chamber was quite different – instead of the lurid sight of bodies, there were countless noblemen and women very much alive and in their most extravagant attires. They walked up the stairs alone or in pairs; only Windor's most affluent nobles were invited to the coronation. He did feel a bit out of place in such ordinary clothes, but that was only one of the smaller reasons he felt so detached.

Regardless, it didn't take long to find Sophie in the crowd. Her purple hair was easy enough to spot, even if he did have to navigate around the various monarchs carefully. It was one of those awkward times where accidentally stepping on someone's foot or on the hem of their dress would have some very unpleasant ramifications. When Sophie noticed him coming, he smiled automatically and waved.

"Hey, thanks for waiting," he greeted.

"Asbel, is Richard okay?" she questioned, tilting her head as she spoke.

She was never one to wait to ask a question when she was worried. Subsequently, he found himself hesitating for a moment before answering.

"Yeah, he's fine," he replied, but the smile that was meant to be assuring came a bit late.

He hadn't lied to her.

Had he?

The cloud of doubt was evident in her eyes as she looked up to him. "Really? He acted…normal?"

Asbel nodded. "You don't have to worry so much. The Captain always told me that worrying would make your hair turn gray. You wouldn't want that," he added jokingly as patted the top of her head.

"Maybe then people would stare at me less," Sophie said blankly as she looked toward the noblewomen.

"…We should go to the throne room," he said, though they felt like the wrong words again.

He held his hand out to her and she took it wordlessly. They joined the line progressing into the throne room and walked up the stairs together. Her expression was almost too stoic for him to guess what she was feeling – if she found herself walking through bad memories like he did, she certainly didn't show it. It seemed better to stay speechless when words did so little to help.

The throne room was becoming crowded quickly. The left side was already filled with orderly rows of Windor's finest nobility. If Cheria and Pascal had already arrived, they were lost in the group. Asbel held on to the small, gloved hand in his as they went to a row toward the front on the right side of the room. His grip on her hand tightened slightly when he looked down at the carpet, convinced that he could still the ghost of a bloodstain.

"Asbel?" Sophie inquired. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said as he let go of her hand.

"Will Richard be here soon?" she asked curiously as her gaze returned to all the people arriving behind them.

"We won't have to wait for too long, the guards just have to check some things before he comes," Asbel explained.

_This is an important day…_

_ Richard was right; it is opening a new chapter in Windor's history. And Richard…he's still Richard. He has to be._

_ That should be enough to make it a good chapter._

Despite all of the people gathered inside, the throne room was hauntingly quiet. There were only a few whispered conversations and the sound of the soldiers' metal boots clinking against the floor as they took their positions. The other officials who would have a role in the ceremony took their places around the throne, all with similarly enigmatic dispositions. Asbel's expression was not as unreadable or hopeful as it should have been, but it didn't particularly matter. He was too lost in the crowd for Richard to see him.

_It just…has to be a good one._

The candles were all lit and everyone turned to face the aisle when two soldiers went to open the doors. Perfect silence hung in the air in the tedious moments while they waited for their new king to make his entrance. The heavy, stone doors made oddly little sound as they were pulled open. The two soldiers bowered their heads submissively as Richard of Windor took his first step inside.

No one dared to speak or make a sound as he walked down the too literally blood red carpet. Each step was calm and purposeful, even as he passed over the bloodstains of kings reduced to phantoms. There was still that lingering hope that though he rose to the throne through a time of war, his distant promises of peace would survive the long nights.

It was all horribly bittersweet – the crowning of the young king in the very same room where the last two kings lost their lives. There couldn't have been a soul in Barona who didn't know that Richard had taken the throne back. As he walked past the two of them with his eyes fixed upon the crown, Sophie reached for Asbel's hand and held on rightly. The young knight tried not to show his doubts as he wrapped his fingers around hers.

_Does she feel it too?_

_ This…dark uncertainty?_

The holy sanctuary keeper holding the crown stood before the throne when Richard stepped before him. He closed his mismatched eyes as he knelt down to one knee and lowered his head. Not a sound could be discerned as the golden crown was set down upon Richard's head. The sanctuary keeper moved aside as the new king rose up to his feet and turned to face his subjects.

If there were any bloodstains before the throne, the red fabric of his long cloak obscured them from sight. That next chapter of history was in his hands and his alone. Every citizen of Windor in the room dropped to their knees in a respectful bow and lowered their heads.

"Today I reclaim the illustrious throne of this glorious kingdom!" Richard's voice was firm and powerful as he spoke, but it hardly sounded like his own. "From this day forth, our land will enter a new age of prosperity."

Asbel raised his head ever so slightly to look up at his friend. He wanted to believe in those words like he always believed in Richard. Despite that, despite that small hand he still held, something just felt too wrong for that blind faith. King Richard lifted his arms to the crowd as he finished his brief speech.

"May the wind guide our blades!" Richard called out.

_"May the wind guide our blades!"_ too many voices chorused back.

The words were simply caught in a whisper for Asbel. Perhaps he should have called out the loudest in the triumphant chorus for his role in helping Richard to the throne, but the joy simply wasn't there. His blue eyes darkened as he watched the out of character smirk pull at his dear friend's lips. One promise had been kept, but the present was not as they had foreseen.

_Those words…_

He didn't want to speak when it was so obsolete.

_**Those were not words of peace.**_

* * *

I finally edited this old thing for posting. *brick'd*

I truly have no idea why, but instead of Duke Dalen, I typed "Duke DALEK" in one sentence. So nerdy. Too nerdy.

Although one thing that I do remember while writing this is how many minutes I sat there like a fool trying to think of what sort of title that pope looking guy should be called. To the best of my knowledge, Windor doesn't have a pope...so I called him the holy sanctuary keeper. XD

Anyway...thank you all for sticking with this story through these chapters! :D All the reviews are greatly appreciated. 3


End file.
